


Your Biggest Fan

by AnotherBTS_ARMY



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Jihope Week, Jikook Week, M/M, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, VHope Week, VMINWEEK, Yoonjin Week, Yoonkook Week, Yoonmin Bingo, bts - Freeform, jinkook - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherBTS_ARMY/pseuds/AnotherBTS_ARMY
Summary: Fan Letters reaching the band members personally is impossible right?What happens when the eldest member of Jin keeps finding a fan letter stuck on his window sill every often? Is it some sneaky obsessed fan or someone from BigHit itself?





	1. Nappeun geora deo joeun geoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS shift to their new dorm. 
> 
> PS: In this fanfic, BTS members haven't started working on Love Yourself: Tear album yet. They will soon though. Their looks are same as Love Yourself: Her concept. They haven't gone all black hair yet.

This was the 3rd time BTS changed their dorm and this time, all the members have their individual rooms. Even though Hoseok and Jimin insisted on sharing a room, it wasn't an issue because Taehyung and Jungkook decided to turn that extra room into their leisure room, a.k.a., gaming room.

 

  
  
Everybody was dead tired after the shifting hence, everybody went to sleep early even though their schedule was cleared for the next to days. Their managers were considerate enough to let them settle in for a few days before they get into the schedules.

 

 

 

_**[BTS haven't started working on Love Yourself: Tear album officially, yet in this story. They are working on ideas]** _

 

 

Jin being the eldest and most responsible one, went to every room to check if his dongsaengs have slept already or not.  
  


 

 

 

 

**First room.**

 

_Namjoon._

 

 

 

 

Before even entering the room, he heard a crash and a soft curse.

" _Namjoon_?" Jin entered the dimly lit room to see the leader sitting on the floor beside his bed, holding a broken lamp in hand. (gotta love God of Destruction)

Hearing the door open, he looked up.

" _Jin Hyung... I... this... I don't know how..._ " he stuttered knowing he screwed up again.

Letting out a soft laugh, Jin took the broken lamp from the younger's hands.

" _It's okay Joonie... Go to sleep. I'll fix this in the morning_ " he pushed the younger on the bed and turned off the lights.

" _Good night hyung_ " Namjoon muttered sleepily.

" _Good night Namjoon_ " Jin closed the door softly, heading to the next room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Second Room  
**

 

_Yoongi_

 

 

 

 

The room was dead silent. With only the moonlight shining in the room, Jin was impressed to see that the second eldest had finished setting up his room already.

He turned towards to see his eldest dongsaeng passed out on the bed. He smiled to himself and put a blanket on the sleeping form, leaving the room quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

**Third Room**

_Hoseok and Jimin_

 

 

 

 

The lights were still on.

Inside the room, Jimin was reading a book on his bed while Hoseok was sitting with his laptop watching a movie.

Both looked up as soon as the endest hyung entered the room.

" _Lights out you too... I know you are tired_ " Jin said in a no non sense tone.

Jimin and Hoseok quickly put the book and laptop away, not wanting to disobey their hyung.

" _Good night hyung..._ " both of them muttered, sleep clear in their voices.

" _Good night_ " he switched off the light and closed the door.

 

 

 

 

 

**Fourth Room**

 

_Taehyung_

 

 

 

 

 

Even though the room was dark, Jin knew the second youngest wasn't asleep.

As soon as he opened the door, it was confirmed.  
  
Taehyung was busy playing video games with headphones on.

Jin approached the boy and smacked his head lightly.

" _wha-_ " Taehyung turned around to see an angry looking Jin.

" _Hehehehe_ " showing his box-smile, Taehyung asked for a few more minutes.

" _I'll pull the plug if you don't shut this off right now Kim Taehyung_ " 

Quickly turning off the game, Taehyung headed to bed.

" _Good night hyung..._ " from under the covers.

Shaking his head, Jin headed for the door.

" _good night Tae_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Last Room**

 

_Jungkook_

 

 

Seeing a dim light from under the room confused the eldest. Jungkook was never one to not listen to him even though he had a bad habit like Taehyung to play video games till late night.

As soon as he entered the room, he sighed in relief. 

Jungkook was sleeping soundlessly, the bedside lamp still on.

When Jin approached the bed to turn off the lamp, he saw the maknae was hugging Jin's alpaca stuff toy.

 

 

" _When did he get that from my room?_ " muttering in confusion, he tried to pry the doll off the sleeping maknae but Jungkook had it in a strong grip, whining a little in his sleep.

 

 

Not to wake up the youngest, he let him cuddle his precious doll to sleep.

" _strange_ " Jin left the room.

 

Switching off all the lights in the living room, the sleepy eldest headed to bed, hoping for a long sleep.


	2. sogeuron algo itjana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin wakes up to a shock yet felt... relieved?

**Recap:**

 

 

_As soon as he entered the room, he sighed in relief._

_Jungkook was sleeping soundlessly, the bedside lamp still on._

_When Jin approached the bed to turn off the lamp, he saw the maknae was hugging Jin's alpaca stuff toy._

_"When did he get that from my room?" muttering in confusion, he tried to pry the doll off the sleeping maknae but Jungkook had it in a strong grip, whining a little in his sleep._

_Not to wake up the youngest, he let him cuddle his precious doll to sleep._

_"strange" Jin left the room._

_Switching off all the lights in the living room, the sleepy eldest headed to bed, hoping for a long sleep._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***next morning***

 

 

 

 

Bright sunlight entered the room through the half drawn curtains, causing a sleepy Jin to stir.  
  


Being a light sleeper and early riser, it wasn't new for him to be awake before any of the other members.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he stretched his arms and neck before sitting up on the bed, eyes still droopy from sleep. He looked around the now bright room and then at the clock on his bedside table.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**5:08 AM**                 
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Slowly rising from the bed, he went to the window to pull the curtains fully when he saw a pink envelope on the window sill.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Nonononononononononono_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly wide awake, he snatched the envelope in hand and opened the window checking outside.  
  
  
  


They were on 3rd floor. Nobody can climb that high, especially with that tight security.  
  
  
  


He looked around his room and saw that everything was in place and even the door was shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What the hell?_   
  
  
  
  
  


This was the 45th letter Jin has received anonymously. Crazy right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It started right after they debuted, when Jin woke up one morning to find a letter beside his bed. It was a fan letter for him, expressing their love for him and his talent. At first, Jin thought one of his members were pranking him but when confronted, everyone denied.  
  
  
  


Since then, every month he had received an anonymous fan letter excluding the times when they were on tour across the globe.  
  
  
  


They have even changed their dorms so many times but the letters seem to find their way. Either the person has a connection with someone close to the band, or it was someone on the inside who was hiding themselves.  
  
  
  
  


Yoongi had told him to report to the managers saying that it might be dangerous because apparently, some fans can become really obsessive which might end up bad as the letter always reached Jin's bed but he couldn't bring himself to go talk to the managers.  
  
  
  


Those letters were not the like usual ones the band receives. These were short, sweet and comforting, knowing exactly what to say and when to say as if the person knew what Jin was feeling at the moment. There are times when he was actually sitting awake at night waiting desperately for the letter to arrive because he was in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
  
  


Those letters were like his happy pill. No matter what happened, they'd understand him. Even his unspoken words.  
  
  


Since going popular worldwide, this was the first time the band shifted and this time, under tight security. BTS was a big deal now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jin remembers Yoongi and Namjoon telling him that now there was no possibility of that person reaching him and he even agreed with them but... a part of him was hoping for those letter to make their way to him every month.  
  
  
  
  
  


And apparently they did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Looking down at the pink envelope in hand, he sighed. Even though he had claimed in an interview that pink wasn't his favourite colour anymore, it still was actually. He changed it for the public because many fans used to call him Pink Princess and he wasn't really comfortable with it but couldn't say that out aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  


He opened the envelope and took out the letter. Slowly opening the folds...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Dear Jin,_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_So I see that you guys moved. Why though? Wasn't it difficult to change dorms in the middle to working for your comeback?_

_Anyways, I hope you got this letter early in the morning before the rest woke up, even though try sleeping for a little more. You need rest with all your dance routines and vocal trainings._

_Don't strain yourself. You guys must be having a hectic schedule now._

_All the best for your upcoming comeback. Hoping to break some records. Looking forth to hear your angelic voice._

 

 

 

 

 

_**Your Biggest Fan ❤️** _   
  
  
  


 

_PS: Please don't try to find me. It's better if you don't know who I am_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A smile on his face, he folded back the letter neatly and put it back in the envelope. Taking a pen from the drawer, he quickly writes a  _#45 on it._ He takes out an old shoe box from under his bed. Opening it, he finds it full of letters. Letters by his biggest fan. He kept all of them. Adding the new one to the pile, he closes the box and tucks it safely under the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Today was going to be a good day and nothing could wipe that smile off his face._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. ijen meomchwojiji anneun geoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the day be really happy for Jin?

 

 

 

**Recap:**

 

_A smile on his face, he folded back the letter neatly and put it back in the envelope. Taking a pen from the drawer, he quickly writes a #45 on it. He takes out an old shoe box from under his bed. Opening it, he finds it full of letters. Letters by his biggest fan. He kept all of them. Adding the new one to the pile, he closes the box and tucks it safely under the bed._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Today was going to be a good day and nothing could wipe that smile off his face._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Midday***

 

 

 

Yoongi stepped out of his room yawning.

" _Good Morning_ " stretching his arms above his head, he entered the kitchen area.

Jimin was sipping his coffee on the kitchen aisle while Jin was looking through the fridge.

" _Morning hyung_..." Jimin chirped too loudly.

" _ughh... too early Jimin-ah_ " Yoongi rubbed his head, pulling a chair and sitting with his head hitting the table with a 'thud'.

 

 

 

" _What's wrong Yoongi?_ " Jin looked up from the fridge hearing the dull thud.

Hearing no reply, he walked up to the blue haired younger, patting his head softly.

" _Yoongi-ah?"_ he said in a soft voice, surprising Jimin who was watching the pair quietly. He had never seen Jin act so soft towards Yoongi, to the others, especially the maknae line, he has but never with Yoongi.

" _hmmm... sleepy hyung..._ " Yoongi mumbled sleepily turning his head to the side, giving access to Jin's hand to explore his head.

 

Jin smiled softly.

" _Jimin_ " he turned to the oldest maknae.

" _Yes hyung_?" always the obedient one.

" _Take him to bed and give him some medicine for headache okay?_ " 

Jimin quickly gulped down his remaining coffee and got up to carry his hyung to bed.

 

Jin looked at how Jimin picked up the now sleeping Yoongi in his arms and go to his room.

" _ah... he works too hard_ " sighing to himself.

 

 

 

" _who works too hard?_ " 

Jin turned around to see Hoseok enter the kitchen with a bright smile.

" _Oh... Yoongi, he's still sleepy. Coffee?_ " he turned around to grab a cup for him.

" _yes please and last night I woke up to get some water and saw the lights of his room on._ " Hoseok took the cup from Jin, sitting down on the chair.

" _Yeah... he has a habit to waking up in the middle of the night randomly to work_ " Jin frowned. "It's not good for his health"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Hoseok looked up " _speaking of health, it's gonna rain today hyung... pretty hard_ "

" _Really? Oh my... I should make Kalguksu and Jeon for lunch then since you guys love to have it during rain_ " with that Jin rushed to the fridge and started taking out ingredients.

 

 

" _Actually, there's gonna be a pretty bad storm this evening along with the rain. Include thunder and lightening to it._ " 

Taehyung entered the kitchen, munching on chips.

" _Don't you think it's too early for chips Tae?_ " Jin scolded the younger as Hoseok hid his smile behind is cup. Tae showed his wide boxy smile that melted Jin instantly.

 

" _A storm you say? Where's Jungkook? Is he still sleeping?_ " Jin looked at the watch on the clock. It was a little after 12PM and he hasn't seen the maknae since he woke up.

" _Nope. he's out_ " Tae mumbled munching on his chips.

 

 

" _WHAT?_ " alarms were ringing in his head.

" _Calm down hyung. He'll be back before the storm even reaches here_ " Hoseok tried to calm down the eldest but apparently it wasn't working.

 

"No no no... Remember what happened last time? Call him back. Tae call him right now and tell him to come back home right now" Jin looked around frantically.

 

Jungkook, the ever so strong and multi talented Golden Maknae was scared of storms. He used to have panic attacks every time a big storm hit the city, which got worse once he came to Seoul because his parents weren't around anymore. It took a lot of time for the members to calm down the maknae from having an attack. The last time a storm of big scale hit the city, they were returning from a photoshoot when Jungkook and Yoongi had to stay behind for a few more shots, while the rest left. The storm hit the moment the others reached the dorm and they had to hold down a scared Jin from rushing out to the studio. Later, hours after the storm, a tired Yoongi and manager brought an unconscious Jungkook back to the dorm who had passed out from the panic attack.

Since then, whenever Jin hears the word storm, big or minor, he keeps the maknae stuck to his side. Till today, he was the only person beside Jimin who could partly calm down the maknae from having an attack.

 

   
  
" _Tae?_ " Jin almost shouted at the younger. He was sweating badly. All the lunch plans were forgotten.

" _He said he'll be back before the storm hyung don't worry. He's grown up now_ " Taehyung tried to reason with his hyung but it didn't seem like it was working.

 

Jin tried to call him but he didn't pick up the call.

 

_Damnit!_

 

Jin did the only thing he could do while waiting for the maknae to arrive. He cooked. He started taking out random stuff from the fridge and the cabinets and started to make lunch.

 

 

 

 

Taehyung and Hoseok looked wide eyed as Jin kept running around the kitchen. It was as if he wasn't even breathing.

Jimin and Namjoon entered the room to see a frantic looking Jin running around the kitchen while Taehyung and Hoseok were stone still.

They already knew about the storm but when Jimin went to ask Tae what's wrong. He mouthed back  _'Jungkook's out'_

Jimin's eyes widened as he looked at Namjoon who quickly took out his phone and started to call Jungkook.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* **Late Afternoon** *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Jin was tired of cooking, he had made  _Jeon & Makkeolli, Kalguksu & Sujebi, Shin Ramyeon and Jjamppong _for lunch. 

 

 

 

 

     

 

     

 

 

     

 

 

 

 

The members gulped down looking at the table full of food which could feed an army.

 

 

 

 

" _What's the time Tae?_ " Jin suddenly spoke which pulled the younger out of his shock state.

" _Huh? yeah it's a little after 2.30PM hyung_ " he stuttered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jin looked out the kitchen window to see that dark clouds were already hovering over Seoul making it look like evening already. He huffed angrily and stepped out of the kitchen when the sound of the main door opening and shoes shuffling was heard.

 

 

There was pin drop silence when Jin saw Jungkook enter the dorm. The maknae looked back at his hyung before walking forward and entering the kitchen, passing a still Jin.

 

 

 

"Wow... are we having guests hyung?" he spoke in general but nobody replied. 

He looked around and saw everyone was staring at him wide eyed before looking at Jin.

He turned back to Jin and found him red faced, ready to burst. He thought he'd die today but then...

 

 

 

 

Jin rushed to his room, slamming the door causing everyone including Jungkook to flinch back.

 

_He screwed up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting maybe once or twice a week because my Uni classes are starting tomorrow :)


	4. (you can't stop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm finally hits Seoul

 

 

 

 

_**Recap:** _

 

 

 

 

_"Wow... are we having guests hyung?" he spoke in general but nobody replied._

 

_He looked around and saw everyone was staring at him wide eyed before looking at Jin._

 

_He turned back to Jin and found him red faced, ready to burst. He thought he'd die today but then..._

 

_Jin rushed to his room, slamming the door causing everyone including Jungkook to flinch back._

_He screwed up._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Evening***

 

 

 

 

The dorm was empty apart from the eldest and youngest member. The rest had rushed out of the dorm moments after Jin left the kitchen after Jungkook arrived. They could sense the need for space for those two. So, even in that storm, they decided to have a night out with the GOT7 members at their dorms.

 

Obviously, it was a risk to leave behind Jungkook alone with Jin but according to the pretend Dr. Phil of Bangtan (Tae), 

 

 

" _They'll be fine hyungs. Don't worry_ " said an overly excited Taehyung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So now, the dorm was silent apart from the loud sound of thunder outside.

 

Jungkook was shivering under a pile of blankets. He thought his panic attack was under control but he was wrong. He had barely managed himself to cry out loud. A part of him was still waiting for Jin to come and comfort him but the eldest had yet to arrive.

 

Pulling the covers over his head, trying to block out the noise, he tried to force himself to sleep. No matter how tired he was, sleep wasn't coming.

 

 

As soon as another loud thunder hit the sky, Jungkook threw the covers off himself and ran out of the room to Jin's, across the hall.

 

 

 

He slowly opened the door to see Jin already asleep.

 

He didn't wanted to him even more but cuddling with him but he was too scared  at the moment. He needed human contact. He needed his Jin hyung to hug him and comfort him.

 

 

By this time tears were already falling from his eyes as continuous thunder sound reached his ears.

 

 

 

 

 

He slowly approached the bed and sat down beside Jin's sleeping form, hugging himself with Jin's comforter (blanket).

He wouldn't disturb him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.........................................................................................

 

 

 

 

 

**_*Jin's POV*_ **

 

 

 

 

_"JUNGKOOK"_

 

 

He suddenly woke up as a loud thunder rang through the dorm.  He started to get out of bed to rush to the maknae when he saw a lump beside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook was hugging his blanket tightly, still shivering in his sleep. His tear stained cheeks red.

 

 

" _Oh my baby..._ "

 

Jin got up and slowly got Jungkook to lie down comfortably on his bed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He quickly ran out of the room to Yoongi's. He rushed in and started looking around the room, searching for something. 

He found them beside the bed.

 

 

 

"Sorry Yoongi-ah... I'll just borrow them for tonight" knowing that Yoongi hated anybody using his things, especially his gadgets.

 

Jin ran back to his room with Yoongi's beloved headphones in hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he put them on Jungkook's ears, another thunder hit but this time Jungkook didn't flinch.

 

 

_Thank God!_

 

 

 

 

He quickly got in bed and hugged the maknae tight.

 

"I'm sorry baby... Hyung is here to protect you." He whispered to the sleeping form as he tightened his arms around him, pulling Jungkook's head down to his chest.

 

 

Softly humming to himself and combing his fingers through Jungkook's hair, he drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

..........................................................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Next Morning***

 

 

 

Hoseok entered the dorm, closing the door quietly. The dorm was silent. The boys went straight for practice but he needed somethings from his room that he forgot to take him him last night.

 

Hearing a light snore from the room beside him, he softly opened the door to see Jin and Jungkook sleeping soundly. Without making a fuss, he quickly clicked a picture and send it to the group.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...............................................................

 

 

 

 

 

***Practice Room***

 

 

_"Oh my god they're so cuuuuute"_  Taehyung squealed like a girl.

 

All the boys rushed to Taehyung, peeking at his phone.

 

 

**@SunshineHobi:  
**

 

     

 

I don't have the heart to wake them up.

 

 

 

 

 

Seeing the picture, all the boys started squealing and aww'ing as one of them shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"ARE THOSE MY HEADPHONES????"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Pretend in the last picture, Jungkook has those headphones on him. I know I've been updating really frequently but that'll stop soon because classes are killing me slowly.
> 
> Sorry for a short chapter. I had this idea along with the previous chapter but unfortunately last chapter became really long so I made the climax part of the idea into this short and cute one. I didn't wanted to add extra details and make it longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment your opinions ^_^


	5. jom deo soljikhaejyeobwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninterrupted afternoon(?)

 

 

 

 

_**Recap:** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Oh my god they're so cuuuuute"_  Taehyung squealed like a girl.

 

_All the boys rushed to Taehyung, peeking at his phone._

 

 

**@ _SunshineHobi_ :  
**

     

_I don't have the heart to wake them up._

 

 

 

_Seeing the picture, all the boys started squealing and aww'ing as one of them shouted._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"ARE THOSE MY HEADPHONES????"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Practice room***

 

 

 

Everybody looked at Yoongi wide eyed.

 

 

 

" _H-hyung... maybe Jin hyung used it t-to help J-jungkook block out the thunder noise?_ " Namjoon stuttered, trying to calm down the fuming pale male.

 

" _Why mine? They're off limits even for Jungkook and Jin knows it very well_ " Yoongi almost screamed as Jimin flinched back a little.

 

" _Oh calm the fuck down hyung... they're just headphones and Jin hyung are putting them to good use_ " Tae started.

 

 

Yoongi glared at him.

 

 

" _a-apart from making music that is..._ " he let out a nervous laugh.

 

 

Yoongi huffed " _unbelievable..._ " and with that he started to leave the room.

 

 

Tae and Jimin rushed after him, holding him back from leaving.

 

 

 

 

" _You are not going back to the dorm hyung_ " Tae started.

 

 

 

" _Look hyung, Jin hyung and Kookie had a long night and it's visible in the picture too..._ " Jimin added as the rest nodded to it.

 

" _Let them have a quiet morning to themselves before barging in_ " Tae gave Yoongi puppy eyes.

 

     

 

and Jimin followed

 

 

 

" _fine_..." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Just then Hoseok entered the practice room smiling brightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.................................................................................

 

 

 

 

 

***inside Jin's room***

 

 

 

 

     

 

 

Jin stirred slightly and adjusted Jungkook's arms around him. He slowly opened his eyes to see the room brightly lit. Turning sideways, he saw the table clock blinking

 

 

 

 

**10:40 AM**

 

 

 

 

 

 

He turned his head the other way to find the sleeping bunny.

 

     

 

 

He smiled at Jungkook and slowly pulled his arms from under him, sitting up on the bed. Immediately losing Jin's warmth, Jungkook's arms started searching the now empty space for something to cuddle. So Jin took his alpaca stuff toy, which Jungkook loves, and put it in the maknae's arms, letting him cuddle the toy.

 

 

 

Smiling softly, he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*time skip*_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jin entered the kitchen, his hair wet from his shower. He knew Jungkook wouldn't be awake until lunch and the rest of the members had texted him that he and Jungkook were excused from practice for the day. 

 

 

Seeing how tiring the previous day was, he decided to make Jungkook's favourite for lunch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Meat._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time he was done with lunch, he had made various dishes with meat for his beloved Maknae.

 

 

 

     

_Khal Bi_

 

 

     

_Crispy Chicken_

 

     

_Japchae_

 

     

_Bibimbap_

 

_Pork Tenderloin_

 

     

_Lamb Skewers_  (His favourite)

 

     

_Bulgogi_

 

 

 

 

 

He and his maknae were going to have a feast without the members scarfing down the food and creating a mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Satisfied with all the food, he walked upto his room to wake the maknae up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Filler chapter and unedited


	6. Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the uncalled long hiatus!

**Recap:**

 

 

**_He and his_ ** **_maknae_ ** **_were going to have a feast without the members scarfing down the food and creating a mess._ **

**_Satisfied with all the food, he walked upto his room to wake the_ ** **_maknae_ ** **_up._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***** **Jin's** **Room***   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 _"Jungkook..."_ Jin slowly sat on the bedside a sleeping Jungkook. He started shaking him gently.

_"Kookie...? Baby it's time to wake up..."_

Jungkook stirred slightly and mumbled something sleepily before cuddling Jin's arm and falling back to sleep.

Jin smiled to himself before twirling the younger's hair in between his fingers.   
 _"Come on_ _Jungkookie_ _, I made your favourites",_ Jin shaked him again.

This time, Jungkook groaned before turning himself to face Jin and slowly opened his eyes.

Jim smiled at the maknae.  _God forbid wasn't he the most cutest and adorable thing on earth._

 _"Jin_ _hyung_ _?"_  Jungkook squinted his eyes before opening them fully and letting out a cute yawn. Jim stood up from the bed, pulling Jungkook up along with him.

 _"Come on, off you go... You've been sleeping till afternoon now. We don't want you to break_ _Yoongi's_ _sleeping record now"_ with that, he pushed Jungkook towards the bathroom.

 _"That's not even humanly possible_ _hyung_ _"_  Jungkook called out before closing the door to the bathroom.

Jin laughed and left the room. While Jungkook was busy showering and waking up for the day, Jin reorganized the dining table with food and got the plates ready for Jungkook and himself.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

_ping!_

 

 

 

Jin's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Namjoon had texted in their group chat.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**_!*!*! We Are Bulletproof !*!*!_ **

 

 

 **@/RM:**  
sorry Jin hyung but Tae and Jimin have been messing around too much today.  
SO EXTRA PRACTICE 

 

 **@/** **SunshineHobi** **:**  
Oh cheer up Joon  
It's not that bad

 

 **@/RM:**  
For you it isn't because you ARE a dancer

 

 **@/** **SwaegMaster** **:**  
And you clearly aren't

 

 **@/** **Taengel** **:**  
*giggles in the background*

 

 **@/RM:**  
HYUNG!

 

 **@/Chimmy:**  
It's true though

 

 **@/SwaegMaster:**  
#swaeg  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Jin laughs out loud before typing away on his phone.  
  


 **@/WorldwideHandsome:**  
It's okay guys  
Jungkook just woke up anyway  
It's already a slow day  
 _*insert windshield wiper laughing noise*_

 

 

 

 

 

_"I so did not just wake up_ _hyung_ _"_

Jin turned around to see a freshly showered Jungkook giving him the mean eye and still managing to look like a bunny.

Jin laughed again,  _"yeah yeah"_  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **@/**_ _ **Taengel**_ _ **:**_  
Really???  
Is Jungkook giving Yoongi hyung competition or something?

 

 **@/SwaegMaster:**  
He better not 

 

 **@/** **MuscleKook** **:**  
No no hyung...  
I'd rather keep myself alive than face you in opposite lane

 

 **@/SwaegMaster:**  
Thought so

 

 **@/WorldwideHandsome:**  
Oh hush Yoongi...  
There are children in this chat  
Do not terrorize anyone

 

 **@/SwaegMaster:**  
*rolls eyes*

 

**@/SunshineHobi:**

****

 

We'll be back by dinner hyung

 **@/WorldwideHandsome**  
you better be

 **@/SunshineHobi:**  
hehe   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I thought you said no terrorism in that chat?"_ Jungkook pointed out as soon as he saw the eldest's text.

 _"Oh hush Jungkook-ah... That's not terrorism and I'm hungry"_  with that, Jin pulled Jungkook with him to sit at the table.

 _"Uh hyung?"_ Jungkook stammered as he looked around the food on the table and back at Jin, who raised his eyebrows questioning  _what?_

 _"Isn't this too much food? I mean this could feed a whole army and we are only two people"_ Jungkook looked nervously at all the food.

 _"Then I guess we better get started. Shall we?"_ Jin clapped his hands excitedly before reaching for his chopsticks.

Jungkook let out a small laugh and followed his hyung.

 _Let's just say, by the time they finished the food, they were literally bloating._  
  



	7. ije geuman bogo shiheomgongbuhae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> Multiple POV's will happen in this chapter. Keep an eye out for *character POV* to not get confused between POV's.

**Recap:**

 

 

_**"Uh** _ _**hyung** _ _**?"** _ **Jungkook** **stammered as he looked around the food on the table and back at Jin, who raised his eyebrows questioning** _**what?** _

_**"Isn't this too much food? I mean this could feed a whole army and we are only two people"** _ **Jungkook** **looked nervously at all the food.**

_**"Then I guess we better get started. Shall we?"** _ **Jin clapped his hands excitedly before reaching for his chopsticks.**

**Jungkook** **let out a small laugh and followed his** **hyung** **.**

 

 

_**Let's just say, by the time they finished the food, they were literally bloating.** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Present***   
  


***** **Taehyung's** **POV***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Hoseok hyung was the one who suggested that we walk home. 

 

 

_Stupid idea_ _hyung_ _!_

 

 

We all were dead tired but Hoseok hyung thought walking back home would make us feel fresh in this cold autumn weather. Hoseok hyung and Jimin were walking, more skipping ahead of us while Namjoon and Suga hyung were walking slowly behind them, discussing about a track. My legs were about to give up when we finally stopped at our doorstep. 

 

Jimin rang the bell but nobody answered. 

 

 

_Did Jin_ _hyung_ _and_ _Jungkook_ _go out?_

 

 

Suga hyung pushed Jimin aside and took out the extra set of keys and unlocked the door.

 

We quickly went inside, the warmth of the room enveloping us but the hallway was dark. I went forward to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

***** **Jimin's** **POV***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I was about to head to my and Hobi hyung's room when I slammed into Tae's back. I stumbled back, rubbing my forehead.

 

 

_"_ _Yaah_ _! Kim_ _Taehyung_ _! Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?"_

 

 

Getting no response from Tae, I walked forward to see what made him a living statue when the scene infront of me made me stop too and squeal.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

" _OH MY_ _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD_ _"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

***** **Yoongi's** **POV***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

I immediately flinched hearing Jimin squeal.   
  


 

_"What the hell_ _Park_ _Jimin_ _?"_   
  


 

 

I open my shoes and walk up to Jimin to scold him when I saw what he saw.

The tv was playing that english movie  _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ on low volume but that wasn't what made him squeal.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

There, on the couch, Jin hyung and Jungkook were sleeping peacefully while cuddling each other. Jimin and Hoseok immediately ran up to them and started clicking pictures.

I smiled a bit and was going to tell Hope and Jimin to stop before they wake up the sleepyheads when Tae stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
  


 

 

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the now closed door to Tae's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***** **Jimin's** **POV***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

I stared wide eyed before looking at the others who were in shock too.

I rushed towards Tae's room and tried to open the door but it was locked.

He never locked his room, not even while changing clothes. Something was wrong.  
  
  
  
  


_"Is he okay? He's been kinda off the whole day"_  Namjoon hyung stated before entering the kitchen.

Now that I think about it, Tae has been awfully quiet during practice today and kept asking Hobi hyung when would we come back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What is going on with_ _Taehyung_ _?_


	8. ni bumonimgwa bujangnim nal miwohae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not proof-read. Beware of grammatical errors. 2 chapters in 2 days... I surprised myself with this XD  
>  Enjoy!

 

 

 

_**Recap:** _   
  


 

**_*_ ** **_Jimin_ ** **_'s_ ** **_POV*_ **   
  
  
  


 

 

**_"Is he okay? He's been kinda off the whole day"_ ** **_Namjoon_ ** **** **_hyung_ ** **_stated before entering the kitchen._ **

**_Now that I think about it,_ ** **_Tae_ ** **_has been awfully quiet during practice today and kept asking_ ** **_Hobi_ ** **** **_hyung_ ** **_when would we come back home._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_What is going on with_ ** **_Taehyung_ ** **_?_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★  
  
  
  
  
  


 

***** **Hoseok's** **POV***   
  
  
  
  
  


 

By the time Jin hyung and Jungkook woke up from their slumber, we all had taken a bath to freshen up and were hanging around im the living room. Well apart from Taehyung who had locked himself in his room and Jimin who had been sitting outside his room, occasionally knocking to see if he opens the door or not.  
  
  


     

 

I had tried to get Jimin go and freshen up but he insisted on finding out what happened to make Taehyung act like that. 

Jin hyung woke up first and looked around at us and stopped at Jimin outside Taehyung's door.

 

_"Why is_ _Jimin_ _-ah sitting on the floor there?"_ he asked, slowly getting up from the couch, careful not to disturb a sleeping Jungkook.

 

_"_ _Tae_ _rushed inside his room and has locked himself in as soon as we came back. So_ _Jimin_ _is trying to get him to open the door"_ I rolled my eyes and turn to look at the sad looking mochi on the cold floor.

 

 

 

  
I walked up to Jimin and pulled him up by his arms.

 

_"_ _Hyung_ _wha_ _-"_ Jimin was surprised by the force I used to pick him up.

 

" _Don't_ _hyung_ _me Park_ _Jimin_ _. Get back to your room and take a warm shower before you fall sick._ _Taehyung_ _will come out when he wants too"_ I pushed him a little top hard inside our room before closing the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

***Jin's POV***   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

I saw wide eyed how Hoseok pushed a reluctant Jimin inside their room. I opened my mouth to shout at Hoseok to stop pushing Jimin around when I saw Yoongi shaking his head at me.

I stop myself from saying anything and adjust the blanket on the sleeping maknae before going inside my room. I could hear soft footsteps behind me so I left the door open when I entered my room. Yoongi entered after me and closed the door before sitting on me bed.

 

 

_"What happened_ _Yoongi_ _? What's going on?"_ I asked sitting down beside him.

_"I don't really know_ _hyung_ _..._ _Taehyung_ _has been acting strangely all day and_ _Jimin_ _has been worried about him"_ seeing my confused face, he continued.    
 _"Throughout practice today,_ _Taehyung_ _has been wanting to come back home. We thought maybe he wanted to escape practice but as soon as we came back he saw you and Kookie on the couch, he suddenly rushed in and locked himself inside his room."_  Yoongi sighed.

 

_"_ _Taehyung_ _locked his door?"_ I was shocked. 

_"Yes_ _hyung_ _... It has been almost 2 hours but he_ _hasn't_ _unlocked his door and even_ _Jimin_ _couldn't_ _get through in"_

_"why would_ _Tae_ _do-"_

_"I think became jealous"_

I stared at him wide eyed. Taehyung was jealous?

_"Jealous of what?"_

 

Yoongi laid down on the bed and folded his hands under his head.  _"I think_ _Tae_ _likes_ _Jungkookie_ _and he got jealous when he saw you and kookie cuddle and then_ _Jimin_ _and_ _Hoseok_ _were literally squealing like_ _armys_ _, so he locked himself in."_

 

I looked at him in shock. Taehyung likes our baby Kookie?

 

_"Do you think... do you think our kookie likes him back?"_ I asked out of curiosity.

 

_"_ _Look_ _hyung_ _... we all know how much of a private person_ _Jungkook_ _is. He never shares his personal thoughts unless it includes all of us. It's very hard to know unless he says it himself but I thought you would know_ _hyung_ _...?"_ I looked at him confused.

 

_"How would I know if_ _Jungkook_ _likes_ _Taehyung_ _or not?"_

Yoongi gave me a smile " _Hyung_ _..._ _Jungkook_ _literally looks up to you. Have you seen him when he's around you? He roams around you like a puppy. If you tell him to sit he'll sit, if you tell him to jump, he'll jump. He sticks around you like a leech sometimes_ _hyung_ _..."_ Yoongi starts laughing loudly and rolling on the bed.

 

I look at him as if he has grown 2 heads on his neck.   
He contained his laugh somehow before sitting up.   
 _"_ _Hyung_ _... it wouldn't be a surprise if someday_ _Jungkook_ _says that he has a crush on you. It's so predictable but... about_ _Taehyung_ _, I've got no clue"_

 

 

I almost choked on my breathe.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_"Kookie could have a crush on... me?"_


	9. bwatteon yeongsang gakjong sajin teuwiteo

**_Recap:_ **

 

**_"_ ** **_Hyung_ ** **_... it wouldn't be a surprise if someday_ ** **_Jungkook_ ** **_says that he has a crush on you. It's so predictable but... about_ ** **_Taehyung_ ** **_, I've got no clue"_ **

 

 

**I almost choked on my breathe.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Kookie could have a crush on... me?"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* **Jungkook's** **POV***  
  


I slowly sat up on the sofa and looked around the room, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. Namjoon hyung was silently listening to music on a couch with his earphones on. I stood up and shook hyung to get his attention.

 

_"hmm?"_ Hyung opened his eyes and took out his earphones.

 

_"where is everybody_ _hyung_ _?"_  I yawned slightly and stretched my body a bit.

 

_"Oh... Jin_ _hyung_ _and Suga_ _hyung_ _are talking in Jin_ _hyung's_ _room,_ _Hoseok_ _-ah and_ _Jimin_ _are in their room and_ _Taehyung_ _is in his doing god knows what."_ he shrugged and out his earphones back in.

 

_"oh... okay thank_ _hyung_ _"_ I turned around and thought of going back to my room when I detoured to Jin hyung's room. I was going to knock when I heard voices from inside.

 

 

_**"I think he became jealous"** _

 

 

_Jealous?_

_Who?_

 

 

I leaned on the door, planting my ears on it to hear what they were talking clearly.

 

 

_**"Jealous of what?"** _

 

**"** _**I think** _ _**Tae** _ _**likes** _ _**Jungkookie** _ _**and he got jealous when he saw you and kookie cuddle and then** _ _**Jimin** _ _**and** _ _**Hoseok** _ _**were literally squealing like** _ _**armys** _ **, so he locked himself in."**

 

 

_Taehyung_ _likes me?_

 

 

I immediately ran to Taehyung's room and tried opening it but it was locked. I knocked repeatedly while calling him out but he didn't open the door.

 

_"Open the door_ _Tae_ _please..."_

 

I sat down and leaned on the door, knocking weakly.

_"_ _Hyung_ _...?"_

 

A moment later, I heard a faint click. I turned back and saw the door open. I immediately stood up and went in, closing the door behind me.

The room was dark apart from a table lamp beside Tae's bed. He was curled on his bed, facing the window.

 

_"_ _Taehyung_ _?"_

 

I sat down beside his sleeping form and shook him slightly.  He did not respond.

 

_"_ _Hyung_ _?"_ I used my baby voice which I knew he couldn't resist and hugged him. I heard him sigh heavily.

 

_"I don't want to talk Kookie"_  he grumbled and tightened his sleeping form.

 

_"you just did though_ _hyung_ _"_ I smirked.

 

Taehyung huffed and sat up on the bed. He looked at me with a annoyed expression and ruffled his hair.

 

 

 

 

I pouted back.

 

He sighed again knowing I wasn't leaving him alone without talking.

 

_"Fine! what do you want to talk about?"_ he took a glass of water from the bedside table and took a sip.

 

 

[Taehyung choking](https://youtu.be/y3T_nkztJgA)

**_(AN: dodges a flying object. I'm not evil *innocent smile* enjoy!)_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung started choking violently. I immediately start patting his back. He coughed a few more times before calming his breath.

 

_"_ _wha_ _-what? what makes you think I have a crush on you Kookie?"_  he looked at me with wide eyes.

 

I frowned.

 

_"You don't have a crush on me then?"_

He sat up straight  _"no Kookie... I don't like you like that"_

 

_"But I heard_ _Yoongi_ _hyung_ _say you were jealous of me and Jin_ _hyung_ _cuddling..."_

Taehyung hugged me tightly and buried his face in my hair.

 

_"Kookie...can I tell you a secret?"_

 

_"_ _ofcourse_ _hyung_ _!"_

 

_"promise me you won't tell it to anybody"_

 

I let go of the hug and look at him in the eye.

 

_"I always keep our secrets between us_ _Tae_ _"_ He sighed and then smiled a bit. His head hung low. He said something but his voice was too low for me understand.

 

_"_ _Tae_ _... I couldn't hear you"_

 

He looked back at me and gave a sad smile.

 

_"I like Jin_ _hyung_ _"_

 

My eyes go wide as soon as I hear it.

 

_"are you s-sure_ _Tae_ _? you like Jin_ _hyung_ _in a romantic way?"_

 

He blushed and looked down, hiding his face before nodding slowly.

 

_"I... I don't know what to say"_ I was shocked beyond imagination. I've never even seen Taehyung look at Jin hyung longer than necessary.

 

 

_When did this happen?_

 

_Why did this happen?_

 

 

Taehyung looked at me with a worried look _"You don't hate me right Kookie?"_

 

_"_ _ofcourse_ _not_ _Tae_ _... Im just... surprised",_ I needed to get out of here.

 

_"_ _Tae_ _I shou-"_

 

_"Will you help me?"_

 

I look at him wide eyed.

 

_"w-with?"_

 

_"Kookie... you are the closest to Jin_ _hyung_ _so... will you help me win over his heart?"_

 

I was literally out of words now. I might have been quiet for too long because Tae shook my hand to get attention back.

 

_"huh?"_

 

Taehyung looked at me waiting for my reply.

 

_"o-okay..."_ I choked out a response and gave him an awkward smile before I ran out of the room.

 

 

_"_ _Jungkook_ _!"_

 

 

I heard Taehyung call me but I couldn't stop. My feet were dragging me on their own. On the way out, I collided with Jimin hyung.

 

_"Kookie! where are you-"_  
_"Not now_ _hyung_ _"_ I pushed him aside and ran inside my room, slamming the door and locking it.

 

 

I lean on the door and slide down on the ground. I could hear the voices of Jimin hyung and Taehyung outside my door, knocking but I couldn't bring myself to face them.

 

_"_ _Jungkook_ _what happened?"_  Taehyung asked through the door while knocking.

 

"I'm fine hyung! It's just a stomach ache." I quickly came up with a lie.

 

_"Kookie open the door before I get Jin_ _hyung_ _"_ Jimin hyung threatened me but it wasn't going to work this time.

 

"I'll sleep it off hyung, don't worry"

 

I quickly get on the bed and cover myself with the blanket, hugging the alpaca stuff toy to my chest. I closed my eyes, trying to drown out their voices. I knew they would leave in a few. They knew not to bug me for long when I was sick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was 1AM but I couldn't sleep. I had missed dinner. Jin hyung had come to call me for dinner but I didn't respond even though my stomach was screaming for food.

 

 

_I could loose a little bit of weight. I was anyway heavier than all of them._

 

 

I sat up thinking of what to do when my eye fell on a box peeking out from behind my closet.

 

 

_Hmm..._

 

 

I rush to the box and open it, taking out a scented notepad. I take it with me to the table and start writing on it. I had to do it.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Next Morning***

 

***Jin's POV***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I yawned and lifted Yoongi's arm off me. We fell asleep last night after talking till late night.

 

I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms above my head before adjusting the blankets on Yoongi. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I came out after washing my teeth when I noticed it.

 

Another pink envelope was sitting on the window sill.

 

I run up to it and pick it up. It's been almost a month since the last letter. I take a peek at Yoongi and saw that he was sleeping soundly. I smile to myself and open the envelope. The letter inside still had the sweet smell. It always felt familiar but I could never remember where I've smelled it before.

 

I open the letter with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Dear Jin ♡_ **  
  
  


 

 

**_It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I was busy with some work but don't worry... That did not stop me from dreaming about you and keep up with your daily news. I'm very excited for the album next week. Hoping to hear your sweet voice._ **

**_Anyway, last night I was watching the old Bon Voyage episodes when I came across that part where_ ** **_Taehyung_ ** **_and you had the small fight on the el train after he lost his bags._ **  
**_XD XD_ **

**_You guys are really cute you know? And brilliant actors too but... do you want to know a secret?_ **

**_Taejin_ ** **_is my OTP ♡_ **

**_you know..._ ** **_Tae_ ** **_\+ Jin..._ **

**_I know there isn't any romantic feelings in between you guys but..._ ** **_ARMYs_ ** **_gotta imagine and survive right? and honestly... You two are just adorable._ ** **_Also have you seen the way_ ** **_Tae_ ** **_looks at you? God I should write a_ ** **_Taejin_ ** **_fanfic on you two..._ **

**_Well personally I ship you with myself and in my world, we are already married but oh well... I wouldn't mind if one day we actually come across the news where you and_ ** **_Tae_ ** **_express your undying love for each other. You two are the perfect visuals, with the most humble personality, your angelic voice and his_ ** **_deeeeeeeeep_ ** **_husky voice. God I should stop now._ **

**_Anyway, sorry for going off topic! I hope you are eating well and taking rest because remember. Making music for us is important but also is taking care of yourselves because I'm gonna seriously drop dead if I ever see your face with fatigue ever on stage like some of the other_ ** **_Kpop_ ** **_idols._ **

**_Oh! another news... I might not be writing to you in some time or maybe this is my last letter to you. I cannot tell you the reason but, I guess you'll understand. Nothing bad has happened. I'm just moving away. Very far away so it might be difficult to send these letters to you without your managers going through with them first so..._ **

**_I guess this is goodbye for now. Hopefully I'll see you from the crowds in near future. Stay healthy and make sure to keep the other guys healthy too. And take of the baby_ ** **_maknae_ ** **_too and shower him with love from my side *giggles*_ **

**_Oh god I'm gonna cry now so... Bye ♡_ **

 

 

 

_**Your Biggest Fan ♡** _

 

_**PS: Don't miss me too m** _ _**uch** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 1.5k hits... I'M fangirling here although I'm really sad and angry right now. I let all my frustration out through this chapter. Longest till now!


	10. beuiaeb bonboyaji

**_Recap:_ **   
  


 

 

 

 

_**Dear Jin ♡** _   
  


_**It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I was busy with some work but don't worry... That did not stop me from dreaming about you and keep up with your daily news. I'm very excited for the album next week. Hoping to hear your sweet voice.** _

_**Anyway, last night I was watching the old Bon Voyage episodes when I came across that part where** _ _**Taehyung** _ _**and you had the small fight on the eurail after he lost his bags.** _

_****XD XD** ** _

_**You guys are really cute you know? And brilliant actors too but... do you want to know a secret?** _

_**Taejin** _ _**is my OTP ♡** _

_**you know...** _ _**Tae** _ _**\+ Jin...** _

_**I know there isn't any romantic feelings in between you guys but...** _ _**ARMYs** _ _**gotta imagine and survive right? and honestly... You two are just adorable.** _ _**Also have you seen the way** _ _**Tae** _ _**looks at you? God I should write a** _ _**Taejin** _ _**fanfic on you two...** _

_**Well personally I ship you with myself and in my world, we are already married but oh well... I wouldn't mind if one day we actually come across the news where you and** _ _**Tae** _ _**express your undying love for each other. You two are the perfect visuals, with the most humble personality, your angelic voice and his** _ _**deeeeeeeeep** _ _**husky voice. God I should stop now.** _

_**Anyway, sorry for going off topic! I hope you are eating well and taking rest because remember. Making music for us is important but also is taking care of yourselves because I'm gonna seriously drop dead if I ever see your face with fatigue ever on stage like some of the other** _ _**Kpop** _ _**idols.** _

_**Oh! another news... I might not be writing to you in some time or maybe this is my last letter to you. I cannot tell you the reason but, I guess you'll understand. Nothing bad has happened. I'm just moving away. Very far away so it might be difficult to send these letters to you without your managers going through with them first so...** _

_**I guess this is goodbye for now. Hopefully I'll see you from the crowds in near future. Stay healthy and make sure to keep the other guys healthy too. And take of the baby** _ _**maknae** _ _**too and shower him with love from my side *giggles*** _

_**Oh god I'm gonna cry now so... Bye ♡** _

**_Your Biggest Fan ♡_ **

**_PS: Don't miss me too m_ ** **_uch_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Jin's POV***

 

 

My ears had started ringing suddenly.

 

_Taehyung and I?_

 

What is goin-

 

_"Hyung?"_ Yoongi was now standing beside Jin rubbing his eyes while yawning loudly.

_"Oh nothing"_  I quickly hide the letter behind my back. Yoongi gives me the stink eye before lunging behind me to free the letter from my hand.

_"Hey wha-"_  Yoongi snatched the letter from my hand.

He steps away from me and starts reading the letter out aloud.

 

" _DEAR JIN... IT'S BEEN A WHI-mmm..."_ I quickly cover his mouth with my hand.

_"Shhh.... what the hell Yoongi?"_ I glare at him.

_"So you have been exchanging love letters with someone and I don't know?"_   Yoongi raises his brows waiting for an explanation.

"It's not... a... love letter Yoongi. Its..." I sigh. 

_Should I tell him? It's not like he's gonna go blabber out to the others like the '95 liners._

_"Okay... If I tell you thins, promise me to keep this between us only. Nobody and I mean N-O-B-O-D-Y should know about this okay?"_

Yoongi looks at me for a minute before handing me back the letter.

_"Deal!"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______________Time Skip______________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Yoongi looked at me with a bewildered expression._

_"Wait so.. You have been receiving anonymous fan letters for years now? That too personally?"_

I sigh... I knew it was a mistake telling someone.

_"Yes... but Yoo-"_

_"Hyung do you know how dangerous that is? I mean our managers go through the fan letters before transferring them to us and this just appears out of nowhere? Even after we changed dorms twice?"_

I rub my face with my hands sighing.

_"Yeah I know hence I never said a word but Yoongi... this fan...what he writes in these letters are the very usual things ARMYs say to us but he/she knows the correct time of when to say what. As if they know how my day was... I don't even know if this makes sense but... I had started looking forward to these letters and now..."_

Yoongi sighs and rubs his hand on my back.

_"Hyung... Could it be someone inside the company? Or else... only the staffs know how to reach us and the sender is not even addressed."_

I nod.

_"Yeah... I've been thinking about that too but how do I even find them and now that there wont even be any letters in the future"_

Yoongi sits quiet for sometime. I could feel the gears in his head turning. He's thinking.

_"Why do you thinking the letters stop hyung? What happened out of the blue...?"_

_"I-I dunno... they just suddenly started saying something about Taehyung and me"_ I frowned.

_"What about you and Taehyung hyung?"_  Yoongi bend forward resting his elbows on his knees.

_"Something called Taejin and how we both would look cute together and all that stuff"_

Yoongi sat up wide eyed. Did I say something wrong?

_"Hyung... if you think about the letter then... do you like someone in this house like that?"_  He eyes me warily.

I look down at my hands, twisting the fingers. 

I try avoiding looking at Yoongi but I can feel his gaze on me.  
  


 

 

_"Yoongi I... I think I like-"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**_*BAAM*_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**_*Yoongi's POV*_ **

 

 

Both Jin hyung and I jump at the loud sound coming outside our room. I quickly get up and walk to the bedroom door. Opening it, I look outside for the source of the sound. It was empty. 

_"What is it Yoongi-ah?"_ Jin hyung asks worriedly.

I look at him and smile. I look outside one more time before closing the door softly.

_"Nothing hyung... Maybe Namjoon dropped something in his room"_  I smile and sit down.

_"Ahhhh... Namjoon... that clumsy fellow never changes does he"_  he laughs a little.   
  


I smile back at him before glancing at the closed door again.

_"Yeah hyung... some people never change"_ with an uneasy smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So hey guys! I've made a schedule for the books updates. Every Wednesday I'll be updating My Biggest Fan ♡ and every Saturday I'll be updating my other book Anonymous | JJK
> 
> Ciao!


	11. ara joeun geol eotteokhae

_**Recap:** _   
  
  
  


_***Yoongi's POV*** _

Both Jin hyung and I jump at the loud sound coming outside our room. I quickly get up and walk to the bedroom door. Opening it, I look outside for the source of the sound. It was empty.

 _"What is it Yoongi-ah?"_ Jin hyung asks worriedly.

I look at him and smile. I look outside one more time before closing the door softly.

 _"Nothing hyung... Maybe Namjoon dropped something in his room"_  I smile and sit down.

 _"Ahhhh... Namjoon... that clumsy fellow never changes does he"_  he laughs a little. 

I smile back at him before glancing at the closed door again.

 _"Yeah hyung... some people never change"_ with an uneasy smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_***Present*** _   
  


***Jungkook's POV***   
  


I look around the empty living room to see if anyone was awake before opening the door to my room as quietly as possible. I quietly slide inside the room and peek out once to check if anyone noticed me. That would have been freaking awkward. 

I turn to lie down and my bed and see someone cuddling with my pillow.   
  


_Who could that be?_   
  


Rolling my eyes, I go near the sleeping figure and shout in their ears,   
  


_**"TAEHYUNG!".** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* **Taehyung's POV***  
  


 _"Kookie! I'm_   _gonna kick your ass."_  I smirk as my shooter keeps running towards his sniper.  
  


**_"TAEHYUNG"_ **   
  


I wake up wide eyed. 

"What the - ?" I see Jungkook in all his evil glory showing me his  _innocent baby bunny face_. I scowl at him as I control myself from throwing my-  ** _his_**  pillow at him.   
  


He starts laughing.   
  


I lie back down on his bed stretching,  _"Where were you this morning? I woke up early and wanted to play a round of Overwatch but you weren't here."_

His smile fades. 

He sits down beside me and mumbles something under his breath.  
  


I lean myself closer to hear what he said but damn! that bunny is too quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Jungkook's POV***   
  


_"Where were you this morning? I woke up early and wanted to play a round of Overwatch but you weren't here."_

I suddenly lose my excitement of surprising Tae and frown. I completely forgot the excuse I had been thinking all this time. I sit down beside him and mumble quietly  _"I was..."_  
  


Tae leans towards me, raising an eyebrow as if asking me to repeat myself.  
  


I sit up and turn to face him  _"Forget that. Why are you here?"_

Tae grins at me,  _"Let's play a round. I am in a very good mood. Can't wait to make you lose"_

I grin.   
  


_"Challenge Accepted"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Tae is clearly too happy.   
  


I lost all the 5 matches. I look at him annoyed.  
  


_"Why are you so happy?"_   
  


Tae looks at me and misses a shot. He glares at me instantly. 

But then he puts down the controller and turns towards me.  
  


_"You won't believe what happened today Kookie"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Jin's POV***   
  


"Yoongi... I was thinking of tracing these letters back to the sender"

Yoongi looks at me and smiles awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

_"I don't think that's a good idea, hyung."_

I was not expecting that. I thought he was going to back me up on this.

_"But why?"_   
  


He sighed and looked down at his hands.

_"I think... the letters should remain anonymous for their own safety... I think the sender wanted to remain anonymous for a reason hyung."_

I frown at him.

_"Also, this anonymity has its own charm. See it got you all hooked up"_

He smirked at me.   
  


_That cheeky bastard._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and filler. My bff wrote this chapter who has been my beta all this time. Can I say she did a good job here?


End file.
